User talk:KatnissEverqueen
Welcome Hi, welcome to ! Thanks for your edit to the List of Voltron characters page. If you need help, read through our help pages or contact a . If there are no active admins here, stop by Community Central and check out our forums. Looking for live help? Then join us for an upcoming webinar to chat with staff and other Wikia editors. You can also check our Staff blog to keep up-to-date with the latest news and events around Wikia. Lastly, check out the Wikia Video Library, where you can find premium licensed videos to add to the wiki. All of these links are a great way to start exploring Wikia. Happy editing, Sannse (help forum | blog) 05:59, January 16, 2015 (UTC) Great job on the Episode synopsis I've been reading your episode synopsis, they're really cool, and rather funny! I've no idea why they called Brox, a Robot either, maybe because of the gun in his chest? He lives in GoLion as well. Final note, I'll try to help you with the Episode synopsis, make sure to link to the pages for the new characters, and I'll create a page for them if there isn't one already. Thanks for reading, your fellow editor from Planet Doom. Karp (talk) 06:01, July 13, 2016 (UTC) Thank you very much (it's nice to see such appreciation for Brox, too)! I'm happy to see that the original series summaries I have been writing are actually being read, and that my sense of humour is also appreciated! Next month I shall be on retreat in Spokane and will finally have my interview with Mother Superior, but presumably I shall be back to my normal rate of re-watching (in most cases, for the first time since I was seven) and writing a page for a Voltron: Defender of the Universe episode every two weeks. When I do, I shall see about linking to any new character pages you might wish to make! God bless! Thank you very much, I'm glad that your comment made me happy! Sounds like you'll be having fun, don't worry, I can wait for your episode synopsises of Voltron. I'll work on the minor character pages like Farla, and Tammy while you're busy. Another interesting factoid about Brox, he cameoed in a Voltron comic written at the time, during this appearance, he was green skinned! I'll upload it later. Karp (talk) 22:04, July 13, 2016 (UTC) Thanks for the edit on HeavySail. Are you doing fine? Karp (talk) 23:01, July 17, 2016 (UTC) Its great to hear you are doing so well. I'm glad you enjoyed the edits! I plan to make a page on him soon, there's interesting info on his Golion counterpart, I'll let you know when the page is done. I think the only thing I could use is maybe some good Robeast pictures, if you're interested. Thank you for the compliment. FunFact, my username is from a Doom related character in the series. I can't wait to hear you cover that episode in the future. Karp (talk) 04:53, July 18, 2016 (UTC) Congrats on becoming an admin, maybe I can become one in the future? I plan to handle images, I got a whole bunch planned once my other work is done. Also according to what I read on Volt-archive, the "Slave Stew" from Golion, was going to be localized as "Robeast Stew" in the script for Bad Birthday, but the scene got cut. Basically as I suspected, they were trying to retcon the bones seen to a non human creature. Karp (talk) 07:58, August 19, 2016 (UTC) administrator You are now an administrator. You've done a lot of great work, and we need more regularly editors to be administrators so they can ban whatever new account created by the vandal that keeps coming back constantly. [[User:Dream Focus | Dream Focus]] 22:41, July 23, 2016 (UTC) Thank you very much; it is an honour to be recognized! I shall continue to edit and keep an eye out for the vandal; I am also starting sprites for "the 1985 NES Voltron game that should have been"! KatnissEverqueen (talk) 04:45, August 20, 2016 (UTC) Finally watching!! Hey! So I discovered this website has a lot of the Voltron shows on it. I was thinking of starting with Voltron Force, because there are so few of them, but do you think there's a different order I should watch them? Like, would it be better to watch them in the order they came out? BlitzLowin (talk) 18:04, September 5, 2016 (UTC) Thank you for the link! I highly recommend watching the original (Lion Force) series of Voltron before any others. All other Voltron series are but sequels or pseudo-sequels of it (with the exception of Legendary Defender, which is a very loose remake). That is why I focus on the original in my own work; it is classic heroic anime, deep darkness sanitized with dazzling light (voice acting aside), and the nexus of all that is Voltron. Enjoy and God bless you! KatnissEverqueen (talk) 01:26, September 6, 2016 (UTC) Okay, DoTU first! You've got it! :D BlitzLowin (talk) 23:01, September 6, 2016 (UTC) That is good to read; I hope you're enjoying it (I'm enjoying watching Legendary Defender thanks to you and your link)! By the way, I'm streaming today and every Thursday at 10 p.m. EST on Twitch; come by if you want to see me make classic NES Voltron sprites while wearing a corset! KatnissEverqueen (talk) 15:08, September 8, 2016 (UTC) So it turns out actually that I'm in way over my head; I somehow completely forgot that 80's cartoons are incredibly different from present cartoons. I don't think I've ever seen an 80's cartoon, now that I think about it. So going from the 2016 Voltron to the 1984 Voltron - which is actually a dubbed-over version of a Japanese series - is a little overwhelming, to put it lightly. I'm going to watch these, but I'm also going to suffer. :P BlitzLowin (talk) 23:55, September 9, 2016 (UTC) Animation has changed quite a bit from the days of yore. I was actually mildly surprised by how simple and easy-to-follow Legendary Defender is when compared to Defender of the Universe; multi-episode arc of the former would be covered in one episode of the latter, despite the animation being far less smooth and 3-dimensional. I'm glad you are continuing, however; take heart and carry on, and your horizons will be well-broadened! God bless! KatnissEverqueen (talk) 19:31, September 10, 2016 (UTC) Hello KatnissEverqueen, You probably don't know who I am, but I would like to make myself known to you. I recently watched the Voltron: Legendary Defenders series and I would like to make a lasting contribution to the Voltron Wiki. If you have any menial task you need done, you can send it to me. I would love to be a part of this great wiki. Check out my sequel series to LoK: http://avatar.wikia.com/wiki/Thread:1353052#3 23:19, October 26, 2016 (UTC)AvatarAero It is lovely to meet you, Aero! I read your series' concept and -as one who has watched both TLAB and LoK in their entirety- I am happy to say that you have an interesting one! I am glad that Legendary Defender has acted as a bridge for you into the Voltron fandom. If there is anything with which I need assistance, I shall see about letting you know! In the meantime, you may wish to brave watching the oldschool original series (or at least reading the episode summaries I am writing here).... KatnissEverqueen (talk) 00:14, October 29, 2016 (UTC) Blue Lion fan eh? I wrote so many mini-comics on Blue Lion in the 1st Grade that my teacher mentioned it on my report card. Most of the dialogue consisted of Voltron lion pilots screaming "Ahhh!" Hah, you're gonna love episode 29! The Golion version in particular rattles off a bunch of pseudo-science specs on Blue and the other lions that is both facinating and amusingly dated. (Aqua protons, really? And the notion of Blue having butt jets amused me to no end. :P) Byrnstar (talk) 04:02, November 30, 2016 (UTC)